


Everyday

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's point-of-view of Brian and his friends.





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

10:00 AM-Brian's Loft-  
The day was like any other. Waking up to Brian next to me was like a dream. I still couldn't believe he   
was so real. I had to touch him just to make sure he really was there. Just as I touched him lightly on his   
face he opened his eyes. He caught me staring at him, but I couldn't help it. He looked at me as if he had   
something on his mind. Before he said anything I knew exactly what he was going to say. I waited for him to speak and when he did he said, "So Justin. Ready to do me for my morning fuck?"

I stared at him, keeping quiet, but then I spoke up. "Is that all you think about?"

"Yes. And you know it's all you think about aswell. So stop the talking. Do you want to do it here or in the   
shower? Or perhaps you want to try it while you are cooking."

10:45 AM-  
We ended up choosing to do it in the Shower. Big suprise there. Tomorrow this same thing would probably happen. We got ready and automatically went to the car. Brian was driving along not having to think where he was going because we already knew if we drove blindfolded we would end up there every morning. Debbie's Diner. The number one day time hangout for pride loving, food eating, gays.

11:15 AM-The Diner-  
As soon as we walked into the diner Debbie opened her mouth and spoke. "Look who's here! Hey Sunshine!" She looks at Brian and laughs. "Sunshine looks worn out. You've been having an all nighter.   
That or you did him right when he woke up. Either way he looks worn out."

Micheal hears his mom's last comment and just nods his head, looking embarrised with almost anything that comes out of her mouth. "Mom, you always know what to say to make everyone want to run away, don't you?"

Brian shots out something before waiting for someone else to say anything, "Oh Micheal you know how she   
can get when she hasn't had her morning fix too."

"I think all that fucking has been getting to your dick, Brian. If you don't watch out you'll lose all your   
dickcells considering that's all you think with," says Debbie with a warm smile on her face.

Emmette walks in cheerful as always. "Hello everyone! Nice to see all of you have been keeping your mouths in the right place. Well besides the exception for you two," He says pointing one of his long, thin fingers at Brian and Justin.

I just smile and laugh, but of course Brian comes out with something, "I wouldn't talk. You have something   
white on your face. Didn't take a shower I'm guessing?"

Emmette quickly wipes at his face, but then stops and looks at everyone guiltily. 

"I guess Brian is right for once," says Melonie speaking up from the booth her, Lindsay, Gus, and Alexis are in.

"Oh look the whole gay family is here," says Brian in his voice he always uses when talking about them.

"That's not true. Hunter and Ben slept in and I'm not sure....." Just then Micheal gets caught in his sentence as Ben and Hunter walk in.

"What were you saying again," Asks Brian.

Ben goes up to Micheal and wraps his arms around Micheals waist and kisses him on the mouth lightly. "So how have you been? Why didn't you wake me," Ben asks.

"God. It's not like you two haven't been fucking enough at home. Do you have to do that here too," asks Hunter.

Everyone lets out a laugh besides Debbie. "Watch your fucking mouth kid. As far as I'm concerned, your   
still a minor. Your only 17."

"Give him some slack," says Mellonie. "After all that was how old Justin was when he first got fucked by   
Brian."

"Can all of you try not talking like that infront of Gus and Alexis? The last thing we need is them talking   
like all of you," Lindsay says.

Brian goes up to Gus and picks him up. He smiles and says, "Now that wouldn't be fun Lindz. Don't you   
want Gus to be just like his Dad?"

In unison everyone says, "No."

I speak up after being quiet so long. "Look. Gus is already started to be like his dad." 

Everyone knows what I mean. They know I'm talking about Brian's trademark smirk.

"Oh look. The transformation is already taking place," says Emmette.

"Where's Vic and Rodney at," asks Ben, quickly changing the subject knowing if they keep going on about this it's sure to end with heads rolling, complimentary from Melonie.

"Oh you know. We're here, there. Almost everywhere," says Vic coming out from the back of the diner.

"Oh so you mean you just did it everywhere," says Brian.

Lindsay looks up and yells out, "Brian. Stop it! We really don't need our children turning out like you."

Melonie sits in her booth bouncing Alexis on her knee. "I think we should go now, Lindsay. We don't want Brian putting and more impressions on them."

"I think your right," says Lindsay getting up and collecting the baby bag. She goes up to Brian to take   
Gus.

"Aw Lindz, he is my son too. You should really think about letting me see him more often," says Brian.

"Why so he can turn into cock sucker? No thanks," says Melonie.

"Melonie!," says Lindsay getting upset at everyone for how they are talking. You can tell Lindsay is going   
to have a long talk with Melonie and afterwards they will do the dirty deed of Lesbians.

12:00 PM- Driving back to Brian's Loft-  
As always our days are filled with humor and Lindsay wanting to slap everyone for how they talk infront   
of the kids. All I know is tomorrow all of this will happen again and that tonight I will be lucky if I get   
two hours off sleep considering Brian is always ready to do it.


End file.
